Sauna versus Chocolat
by Macarousse
Summary: Request de Kuriixcurry. Male!BelgiumxFem!Sweden. Ou une pitite discussion dans un sauna


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ **

**Trololo, j'arrête pas en c'moment, merci les vacaaaaaaances 8D *oui en fait je vous troll la face avec mes vacances pendant que la plupart d'entre vous va à l'école =w=*.**

**Bon, ceci est une request de Kuriixcurry (pseudo DA, j'sais pas si elle a un FF D8), qui a demandé un Male!BelgiumxFem!Sweden (fucking paring generator j'vais lui maraver sa tronche pour les pairings de schpountz qu'il m'a sortis... *ferme la boîte à raleries*). DONC, j'ai essayé de pondre un truc correct, c'est fluffy-fluff moche, et bon dieu j'ai pas réussi à effacer totalement le SuFin TAT. **

**Donc voilà, en espérant que ça te plaise cocotte, et on dit merci à ma thalasso pour l'idée du sauna 8D :trollface:**

**Oh, et j'ai utilisé des noms humains, Smilla pour Sve (ouais, on dit merci à Popo de HSM pour le nom trop ironique de la mortquitue 8D) et Baptiste pour Bel (pioché au pif dans une liste de prénoms souvent donnés en Belgique).**

* * *

><p>La vapeur s'échappait du petit dispositif difficile à décrire sur le côté, assez vive pour lui brouiller la vue. Enfin, celle-ci était déjà brouillée de base. En effet, la suédoise avait dû enlever ses lunettes avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce de bois, tout simplement parce que c'était déconseillé de les garder pendant la séance. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Même si certains pudiques ne faisaient pas tomber la serviette.<p>

A vrai dire, elle était là dans un spa public, mais comme il n'y avait pas grand-monde, Smilla en avait profité pour se mettre à l'aise, à la mode nordique. Soupirant doucement, elle profitait des bienfaits de la vapeur rêche, qui diffusait une forte odeur d'eucalyptus dans le sauna. Etendant ses longues jambes sur le banc de bois, elle se mit à l'aise, relevant ses longs cheveux d'or sur sa nuque.

Devant des hommes, elle avait la décence de garder une serviette autour de son opulente poitrine, surtout en face de Tino, le finlandais pourrait faire une syncope rien qu'à l'idée de voir un demi bout de moitié de sein. En parlant d'homme, Smilla sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se recula contre le mur, replia les jambes et se couvrit sommairement.

« Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un… » fit une voix grave que Smilla ne reconnaissait pas

Elle hocha doucement la tête, peu loquace. Elle détailla l'inconnu, enfin, tant qu'elle pouvait avec sa vue de taupe assommée au maillet. Un blond, pas bien grand, un éclat vert. C'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à entrevoir entre sa myopie et la vapeur.

« Ca ne dérange pas que je m'installe ? J'peux attendre au pire, j'veux pas m'faire taper par Tino… »

Bon, déjà il connaissait Tino. Enfin, toutes les nations fêtant Noël le connaissaient d'un côté. Et Smilla n'avouerait pas qu'elle était UN PEU jalouse de la popularité grandissante du blondinet. Non non, ou alors vous mangez un tonneau de surströmming devant elle et on en reparle. Elle invita donc le nouveau venu à prendre place, il y en avait bien assez pour deux.

« Merci. Au fait, j'me présente, Baptiste, représentant de la Belgique ~

_ Sm'lla. Su'de. » fit-elle, avec son élocution si particulière

Le belge lui sourit, enfin, elle crut distinguer un sourire. Puis il se remit à parler, dans un flot interminable de paroles digne d'une discussion finnoise. Comme à son habitude, elle se contentait de hocher la tête, d'émettre des « mhm » approbatifs ou réprobatifs, ses prunelles bleues fixées sur lui. Elle ne le trouvait pas plus intéressant que ça, mais il lui faisait une compagnie plutôt agréable, pas comme un certain danois.

Smilla se sentait somnolente, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait du sauna. La voix du blond lui parvenait comme une voix off, douce et forte à la fois, dans une berceuse qui rendait ses paupières lourdes. Elle soupira doucement et s'affala contre le bois chaud. Elle jeta un œil au sablier qui lui indiquait qu'il restait cinq minutes de séance. Et visiblement le belge n'était pas dérangé par la température ambiante, puisqu'il parlait toujours autant.

Si elle avait été plus expressive de visage, un sourire narquois se serait dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle attrapait la grosse cuillère en bois plongée dans le seau d'eau froide à coté de l'appareil à vapeur. Elle prit une bonne quantité d'eau et déversa le tout sur les pierres chaudes. Le grésillement sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, alors que la chaleur augmentait significativement, fermant le clapet du blond qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, à la recherche d'air.

« Ouah… C'est chaud, parvint-il à articuler. Comment vous faites pour supporter ça si facilement ?

_ L'h'bit'de. C'pas si ch'd.

_ Quand même… Y'a mieux pour se réchauffer en hiver tu sais ? »

Le ton du belge fit tiquer la suédoise. C'était quoi cette allusion grivoise là ? Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Elle n'aimait pas les vicelards, et ça se voyait. Son regard s'assombrit, contrastant avec la pâleur du reste de son visage. Mais le belge n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire plus que ça, préoccupé à tenir les trois minutes restantes sans faire une syncope.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux, et la suédoise fixait toujours méchamment le blond en face d'elle, qui gardait un œil sur le sablier, prêt à fuir en direction de la porte. Et le dernier grain de sable s'écrasa sur les autres. Entraînant aussitôt la fuite du belge vers l'extérieur et l'air frais.

Smilla s'autorisa un sourire, minuscule et effrayant, mais un sourire quand même. Elle sortit à son tour, attachant la serviette autour de sa poitrine et se dirigeant vers les douches. La douche froide après le sauna, c'était obligé, même si la neige c'était quand même plus radical dans le genre. Trop radical peut-être. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Une fois sèche et habillée, elle sortit du spa, prête à reprendre la route pour rejoindre son hôtel, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais te montrer comment on fait, chez nous, pour se réchauffer.

_ Mhm… »

Smilla lui lança un regard noir, que le belge ne releva pas, d'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua un café en face. Etonnée, elle le suivit, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. L'avait-elle catégorisé de pervers injustement ?

Il l'invita à prendre place à une petite table et s'éloigna vers le comptoir. Smilla s'assit et attendit, pianotant sur son téléphone pour lire les dix-huit messages que lui avait envoyés Tino pendant qu'elle était au spa. Puis, Baptiste revint, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, qu'il posa sur la table avec un sourire pour la suédoise.

« Chocolat chaud, y'a rien de tel. »

En effet, elle l'avait peut-être jugé un peu vite, le belge.


End file.
